Laura Charles
Laura Charles is the love interest of martial artist and Bruce Lee idolizer, Leroy Green in the 1985 action-comedy musical film, Barry Gordy's The Last Dragon. She was portrayed by the late Denise Matthews, or as she was better known as Vanity. Biography Laura was a singer and TV personality who was the host of a hit TV show, 7th Heaven. On that show, she would showcase the latest music and would perform herself. One night at her show, she was met by a man named J.J. who wanted desperately to get a music video by, Angela Viracco, the girlfriend of his boss, Edward "Eddie" Arkadian. She refused and then went on to do her show before she told him to call a cop. Later on, she was almost kidnapped by Eddie's goons who were going to take her to see him, but then Leroy Green, who developed a crush on her since he first saw her on television, defended her honor and she immediately fell for him because he showed great courage and skill in battle. As she was thanking him, he vanished. She picked up this belt buckle he wore as a medallion. She would later be captured by Eddie's people just as Leroy was too late to save her. However, he tracked her down. As he was tracking her down, Eddie forced her to watch this tacky music video that his girlfriend, Angela made. Laura would refuse to show it on her show because it wasn't right for her audience. Angela understood and was more than prepared to let it go, but Eddie was angry at the rejection and it was implied he was going to have her roughed-up...possibly killed. But then Leroy dressed in a black ninja uniform broke into Eddie's office and took out his henchmen. Leroy left Eddie a warning to leave her be and then they left for her apartment. Laura would at her apartment give him back that belt buckle and would offer to make love to him. But as he was inexperienced with women, he left but gave her his respects. Laura felt like she was completely unsafe and she wanted Leroy close. She wanted him as her bodyguard, but he had a rough time before because his family was bullied by his enemy, Sho'nuff aka The Shogun of Harlem, and his thugs in their place of business and he refused in a stern manner. Laura would leave upset. Leroy would later on return to her and apologize. He still could not be her bodyguard, but he felt he was rude and wanted to make amends. She would then give him a ride to the studio where she films 7th Heaven. She had a surprise for him. She showed him a music video to clips from Bruce Lee's movie, Fists of Fury. They would later on kiss, but at the chagrin of Richie Green, Leroy's younger brother. Leroy would then have to leave because he needed to see a master, one he would later on find out doesn't exist and Laura was left alone in the studio. But then Eddie Arkadian showed up with his thugs and kidnap Laura as Richie would return to find Laura captured and demands that they "take their hands off his woman." They would capture him too. Leroy would get the message that Eddie kidnapped her and would go to rescue her alone. He would find her and even at his martial arts skill level, he was outnumbered. As he was being beaten up with Laura watching she saw that Leroy had help from his students at his dojo. As a fierce battle erupted, Eddie took Laura out of the studio to an abandoned building across the street. Leroy would battle through more skilled thugs to get to Laura. But then, Sho'nuff appeared. They got into a burly brawl. A fight that ultimately he would win. But then Eddie shot him at the horror of Laura and Richie just as Richie was untying her. But then it was discovered that Leroy caught the bullet with his teeth and he subdued Eddie and left him, Sho'nuff, and the other thugs to be arrested. Laura was then brought back to the studio for a show later on that night. As Laura was hosting the show, she seemed depressed, but she invited Leroy's students for their part in her rescue. But then Leroy himself appeared and brought a bouquets of flower for her. He yelled out "CAN YOU SHOW ME SOME MOVES!!" implying he was ready for sex and everyone laughed. They were together, and even Richie was happy for his brother and showed them support when he recognized him as "The Master." Laura and Leroy would leave the stage. It's assumed he might had become her bodyguard and lover from that point on. Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight